


tacenda

by phosophenes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but is also very vv hot), Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Meetings, Gay Bar, Imagery, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, POV First Person, alisa is too, dont worry, hot makeout sessions, kageyama miwa is a hot mess, she just hides it better, strawberry daiquiris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes
Summary: "You approached me with blinding platinum blond strands, dainty silver circlets, and a strappy, sequined dress that dipped low on your back.“Kageyama-san, right?” You asked, though you already knew the answer."
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	tacenda

Your kisses were sweet, like strawberry daiquiri. The same one you were drinking that night, where we made out in the small corner of the gay club that we frequented.

You approached me with blinding platinum blond strands, dainty silver circlets, and a strappy, sequined dress that dipped low on your back.

You came to me. A hard-pressed diamond to a lump of fragile coal. In the sea of dimmed lights and drunken strangers, you were my savior, your perfectly manicured hands grasping onto mine tightly as you saved me from drowning.

“Kageyama-san, right?” You asked, though you already knew the answer.

I indulged in your game, unknowingly setting up myself for checkmate. “Yes. Haiba-san, correct?”

A tinkling laughter. “Call me Alisa.”

I had smiled at that. “Then call me Miwa.”

It spiraled from there. You bought me a drink, a glass of something sweet that made my blood sing heaven’s songs and body buzz with excitement. We then talked about our lives, our hobbies, and our jobs. Somehow you had inched closer and closer with each sentence spilling out of my mouth, until you were pressing your thigh in between my legs, and I had my fingers playing with the end strands of your hair.

Your breath smelled of strawberries, your lips glossy and red like them. We had looked into each other eyes, a pool of emerald pouring into the sea of sapphires.

And as quick as lightning, I had been pressed against the brick wall of one of the hallways. Chasing after your lips with a fervor I had never known to exist within me. 

Despite your gentle demeanor, your willowy figure, the way your glass green eyes made you seem too fragile to hold, when you kissed you were anything but.

You kissed as though it was your last. You kissed as though you were saying goodbye, even though we had just said hello. Your professionally done nails dug into my wrist as you pressed it against the rough, old brick, pinning me in place as you seduced me with the sweet taste of your mouth and the even sweeter words that left them. 

You traced patterns below the hem of my bralette, your touch ghosting over the black lace, causing shivers down my spine. You brushed your fingers from my ribcage to the dips of my waist, dragging it across my stomach before hooking it in the belt loops of my jeans. It seemed indecipherable to my conscious mind, the things you wrote. But perhaps my soul understood the stories you silently told, for, in my drunken haze, I only pulled you in closer, drinking in the heavenly fire of your passion and setting my bones aflame.

When we had finally pulled apart, the same glossy lips now seemed redder than before, your silver hair sticking to them haphazardly. You looked as though you had been ravished full, yet your eyes still looked hungry for more.

I could only wonder what work you did on me as we drank in the sight of each other, getting high all over again.

Soon enough, we were connected- this time against the door of my apartment as I fumbled with the keys. The bed creaked loudly as we tried to become one- our arms wrapped around each other’s waists, legs tangled with one another beyond reason. 

If sex were a season, it would be springtime.

Spring with its showering rains, gliding down our skins and beading up at the dips of our curves. Spring with its blossoming flowers, the way violets appeared at the pale expanse of our bodies, how crimson petals trailed down the valley and the entire way down south. Spring with its roaring thunders, shaking the earth, the way our hearts beat loudly pressed together, and how you uprooted my spirit with a simple touch.

We pleasure and become pleasured all day and all night, until we tire ourselves out to the point where our greatest pleasure would be to stay in each other’s arms, the sound of our even breathing lulling us to sleep.

Once I woke up, however, the sun’s light glaring at me straight in the eye, you were gone. Your once strewn clothes on the floor now swept away, your only visible traces being the dark marks against my chest. I had checked my phone, the side table, and even under the bed, but could not find any note with a number, despite my hope.

I realized something, as tears wet the comforter of my bed- soaking it in sadness, disappointment, but never regret- that when I kissed you that first time, against the brick wall of the gay club we frequented, although you tasted of the sweet, strawberry daiquiri you drank that night, the hidden, sharp coating of alcohol glossing your lips had left a bitter aftertaste on my tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I think there are very few ships I get poetic with, but Miwalisa is definitely one of them!
> 
> Anyways, KUDOS and COMMENTS are always much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more Haikyuu and Miwalisa @killuastobio


End file.
